


Secret Wishes

by cynatnite



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Clint, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Clint Feels, Clint Needs a Hug, Clint can be a great dad, Clint meets Phil, Horses, M/M, Omega Phil, Phil Needs a Hug, Phil is a great dad, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slow Build, Unrequited Love, half kid fic, have sex or die, mention of Natasha Romanov/Nick Fury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 07:09:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3520055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cynatnite/pseuds/cynatnite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I've been working some on another fic that will get finished, but this idea got me and refused to let go until I wrote it. I'll get on the other. </p>
<p>Against his will, Clint is sent in to help a capture Omega. Convinced it's all behind him, he comes face to face with that same Omega, his new SHIELD supervisor, Agent Phil Coulson. Clint comes to loves Phil and will keep that secret at all costs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is what you get with two days of writing. All errors are mine and I apologize in advance. I don't mind them being pointed out. 
> 
> Also, I took more liberties than should be legal. :)

Hawkeye, assassin and mercenary for sale to the highest bidder, leaned against the bar nursing a drink and a smoke. A bit of downtime after a messy job in the Ukraine had gone south was in order. How he’d gotten out of it with his skin still intact was still a question.

Those assholes at SHIELD were somehow involved. Clint Barton was sure of it. As soon as he’d seen their signature quinjets, he grabbed the Intel and got out of Dodge. There’d been enough Hydra goons on his ass and by all rights he should be dead.

After turning over the USB hub, he got his money and got off the grid. Clint still had no idea who was paying him and at this point he didn’t give a damn. It was too close for comfort and he was already on enough of radars as it was.

It was why he chose to hunker down in Queens where he could be invisible long enough for his moniker to be forgotten, at least for the short term. The money wouldn’t last much longer and Clint was already considering sending out feelers for another job. Hopefully, low key.

Clint took a drag from his cigarette and didn’t move as the figure positioned himself close by. Out of his periphery, he saw a well-dressed suit, tall, dark hair and olive skinned. When he looked down, several hundred dollar bills were sitting on the bar.

“I’m on vacation,” Clint muttered.

“It’s a unique opportunity,” the man offered.

“I don’t get out of bed for less than 10k.” Clint put the cigarette out and motioned for another drink.

“Is what I’ve given you worth a conversation?”

In answer, Clint swept up the bills and folded them into his pocket. When he got his refilled glass, he followed the suit to a table in the corner.

After sitting, Clint leaned back and gave the gentlemen another look.

“I’m listening.”

“We require discretion and a unique individual such as yourself. Risk is minimal and you’ll walk away with no questions asked.”

“You’re not telling me anything.”

“I’m not at liberty to give details until we have an agreement. I’m prepared to pay ten now and ten when the job is complete. A few hours of your time are all we’ll need.”

“I don’t know what fucking truck you think I fell off of, I don’t take any job until I know everything including who is pissing in the bathroom.”

Clint took a large drink and gave a sardonic grin as the warm liquid traced down to his gut. He wouldn’t have another after this. He liked having his wits about him.

“That’s not an option, Hawkeye.”

He gripped his glass a little tighter. Everything about this was wrong. The suit knew too much about him and was giving next to nothing away. Clint drained the glass.

“The answer is no.”

Clint’s vision blurred a little and he wiped his eyes.

“There is a contingency in case you refused. I anticipated that before approaching you.”

When his arms began feeling heavy, Clint muttered, “Fucker. You drugged me.”

He tried to move out of the chair and he could make out the suit motioning. His arms were gripped and Clint was dragged out of the chair.

They had just made to the door of the bar when he blacked out.

~*~

When Clint woke, he had no idea where he was. A leather sofa was under him and when he opened his eyes, it was apparent he was in a small office. Rubbing his eyes, he slowly sat and grabbed his throbbing head. Clint swallowed what felt like a ton of gravel in his throat.

The door opened and the suit along with two others entered the room.

“Good. You’re awake.”

“I’m gonna fucking kill you.” Clint wasn’t sure he could as out of it as he felt, but he wasn’t about to show it.

“Relax, Hawkeye. As soon as you complete the job, you’ll be paid and sent on your way.” The suit flipped a laptop around.

“Fuck you,” he hoarsely replied.

“If you refuse not only will we kill you, but this Omega will die as well.”

Clint eyes went to the laptop and in another room, tied facedown to a cot was a figure of a man who was blindfolded as well.

“Is this your idea of a fucking joke?”

“He’s been given inducers and we require an unbonded Alpha.”

“I’m not the only one out there.”  

“Most Alphas and Omegas are bonded. They are rare and this gentleman is as well.”

“Why is he tied up?”

The suit stared hard at Clint. “He has certain information which he has declined to share.”

“You’ve been torturing him.” Clint would have laughed if his throat didn’t hurt so damn bad. “You want me to fuck it out of him?”

“The inducers have exacerbated his heat and if he doesn’t get relief, he’ll likely die.”

“He’d probably survive it if you assholes hadn’t already worked him over.”

“Be that as it may, only an unbonded Alpha will insure his survival. As I said, if you refuse, we will find another at the cost of your own life.”

“Just go in there, earn your pay and fuck him,” one of the others offered with a nasty smirk.

Clint got to his feet and he grinned when they readied for an attack. He was still groggy, but awake enough to enjoy their wariness.

“Impregnation is unlikely between unbonded Alpha and Omega,” the suit assured him. “He’ll never know who you are if you keep your mouth shut.”

“That’s if he survives you fuckers.”

Clint would never in his wildest dreams sign up for anything like this. He was an assassin, a mercenary who called his own shots. Trust was more than a luxury in his line of work. It was a fantasy.

He remained abstinent through most of his adult life for a reason.

“Don’t tell me you’re not planning on killing him when you’re done.”

“We won’t if you bond with him.”

Clint bit back a vile curse. Bonding with an Omega would substantially change his life and forcing it on one was unconscionable. He had witnessed it first hand with his mother.

“What guarantees do I have that I’ll walk out of here when it’s done?”

“As long as you keep your silence, you can continue to be the assassin known as Hawkeye. If he proves cooperative, we’ll release him after wiping his memory unless you bond.”

Clint scoffed and shook his head. He had no reason to believe a word of this insane conversation. Either way, there was no choice in the matter.

When he dropped his guard in acquiescence, the door was opened and Clint was guided from the room.

~*~

The instructions along the way had been made clear. Clint was not to untie or remove the blindfold from the Omega. His gut twisted and he could taste the bile in his throat at the orders. He was in essence having to rape a defenseless Omega.

Clint almost ran in the other direction and before he knew it, the door opened and he was pushed inside.

The scent emanating from the Omega overwhelmed him the instant the door was slammed behind him. Clint stepped back from the power of it until he hit the wall. It wound its way deep into his stomach down to his groin. Every instinct from him screamed _claimclaimclaim_.

Clint slid down to the floor trying to get a hold of his raging Alpha nature. Never in his life had his need to claim ever been so strong. It scared the hell out of him.

He looked up at hearing the groan coming from the cot. The blindfolded man had slightly thinning hair, a firm jaw clenched from his heat. Clint’s eyes trailed along the firm body that was writhing from need, the boxers soaked exposing just how deep the heat went.

Taking deep breaths, Clint got to his feet and forced himself to move closer.

“I’m sorry,” Clint whispered, his voice still hoarse. He was glad he hadn’t asked for water as dehydrated as he felt. It would disguise him, he hoped. “We gotta do this.”

The Omega’s face turned away from him and Clint nearly flinched in response. He hated himself more than ever before. It was on the tip of his tongue to assure the Omega he wouldn’t hurt him. He would and despite the surge of want and the overwhelming Omega aroma overtaking his body, the man would hate him for a lifetime.

Clint got to the cot and eased down next to him. He reached out and touched his shoulder. The Omega instinctively raised his hips in need. The skin was warm and smooth.

“I’m gonna take off your shorts.” Clint stated it as a question and when the Omega said nothing, he reached over and carefully removed the soaked material.

It was taking everything Clint had to restrain from jumping onto the Omega and sinking his stiff cock into him. The need to claim was screaming in his head.

Instead, Clint ran his hands over the firm body, relishing the warmth, the sweet way it moved into his touch. He shoved down the nauseating guilt intent on doing what he could to get them through this.

Clint pulled away and the Omega whimpered in need.

“I’m not going anywhere,” Clint whispered. He stripped off his shirt and suddenly remembered the video.

He found the camera and used his shirt to cover the lens. At the very least, they’d have some privacy.

After Clint finished undressing, he went back to the Omega.

“I’m gonna get on the bed with you now,” Clint said keeping his voice low.

The Omega squirmed in anticipation as Clint settled in next to him. He almost kissed him, but Clint changed his mind. It was too intimate despite the urge to comfort and love this beautiful Omega stretched out next to him.

Clint’s erection almost hurt, but he was determined to take this slow. Rushing it would make that much more traumatic for the two of them.

He moved over the Omega and despite the craving to sink his teeth into the shoulder for claiming, Clint kissed it as gently as he could, moving his mouth over the shoulder, licking and tasting the heady sweat building on the Omega.

The writhing body beneath him was doing nothing to assuage his hard cock and Clint whispered in his ear. “Easy, babe. I got you.”

It seemed to settle the Omega a bit and Clint reached down. Once he grasped the man’s cock, their bodies both reacted with the buttocks grinding back. Clint groaned in response and pumped on the needy organ.

Clint put his free hand at the Omega’s opening and pushed two fingers in taking care to not inflict any discomfort. The wanton opening was ready for him and Clint used the leaking fluid to coat his own cock in preparation.

“Jesus, how can you be so ready for me like this?” Clint breathed. It shouldn’t be this easy.

The Omega kept his face hidden and moved against Clint signaling his longing. When Clint was sure, they were both ready, he lined up his cock and eased it into the waiting opening.

“So tight,” Clint ground out not hiding the lust in his voice. He was soon all the way inside of the Omega. “So fucking perfect.”

Never in his wildest dreams had Clint ever imagined wanting an Omega as much as he wanted this one. If it wasn’t for this crazy fucking circumstance, he’d want to bond no matter how much of a bad idea it was.

The Omega moaned and Clint began with slow easy thrusts. As if frustrated, the Omega rutted against him and Clint was quickly losing control. The sweet tightness had a grip on his cock and the urge to bite, to claim and to bond was nearly overwhelming. It took everything Clint had not to take that one final indignity from the Omega.

He gripped the Omega’s hips, began pounding into him as their primal urges took over. Clint was almost there and the man under him, arched his ass up, wanting more and groaned in response.

Clint’s knot was growing and he pushed it inside without thinking. By the time they climaxed, Clint was tied to the Omega and he collapsed on top of him unable to shift their bodies due to the restraints.

Out of breath, Clint rested his head on the Omega’s shoulder.

“I’m sorry,” Clint said holding back a sob. His throat hurt worse than ever and swallowing only increased his thirst. “I’m so fucking sorry.”

The Omega wasn’t moving and when Clint looked over, he saw that he had passed out. It took another half an hour for him to decouple from the Omega. Clint got off the cot and staggered back.

The worst of it was over for the Omega. Should another heat come, he could ride it out. Either way, Clint didn’t want to leave him. Providing aftercare was an essential component, but in this circumstance, Clint couldn’t imagine this Omega wanting anything from him.

He fumbled with his jeans and shoes. Clint was just about to take his shirt down, when the building was rocked by an explosion. The door came open and Clint used the opportunity to attack.

Enraged by what he and the Omega had just went through, Clint had one of the kidnappers unconscious in no time. He stepped to the Omega intent on freeing him when gunfire erupted nearby.

Clint hurried to the door and poked his head out long enough to see a contingent of SHIELD agents rushing inside the warehouse. He looked back at the Omega whose head was raised in alertness.

“It’s SHIELD. You’ll make it.”

Before anyone had a chance to see him, Clint was out the door and headed towards an open window. He was gone into the night and refused to look back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Five years later**

SHIELD training was proving to be quite a cakewalk, Clint thought with a smirk. Jasper Sitwell had assured him as much at their first meeting. The senior agent had caught up with Clint in Boca Raton of all places. Conducting a recruitment on a beach with a drink in hand, both men traded snarks and Clint agreed with Sitwell’s assessment he was better off in SHIELD than without.

Of course, Clint was taking some downtime after a bad op left him with three broken ribs and a concussion when Sitwell approached him. Hydra had already put a bounty on his head after Clint had screwed them out of some desired tech and a technician who was also on their too kill list.

They were impressed by his accomplishments and that he conducted himself with a conscience most of the time. Clint had waited for the shoe to drop on the horrendous kidnapping experience and forcing himself on a defenseless Omega, but not a word was said. He wasn’t about to volunteer, either.

Even more, his marksman abilities were the talk of SHIELD. Clint didn’t mind showing off his prowess various weapons, but taking out his bow was something private. Sitwell and Hill had marveled at it and seeing the camera recording, Clint had no doubt other higher ups would be checking it out as well.

Inside of six months, Clint was off on missions well ahead of other probationary agents. He and Sitwell got on well enough. Both men were Alphas which made it a bit easier when Clint was teamed with an Omega.

One thing he learned about SHIELD, was the governance of Alpha and Omega interactions. Most were already bonded and despite that, Alpha and Omega recruits were trained separately. Alphas were given an intense two-day session about dealing with Omegas, most especially unbonded ones.

Every moment of the seminar had Clint tense, clenching his fists and nearly biting his tongue in half. It reminded him too much of that night years ago when he had taken an Omega. No matter that he was forced into it, he still blamed himself and it was a hard lesson he hated to learn.

Clint swore he would never bond with an Omega as a result. He remained solitary, reasoning it was the least he could do as a fitting penance for his crime.

~*~

Senior Agent Phil Coulson leaned back in the chair as Maria Hill went to the next junior agent on the screen. They were putting together a new elite team for specialized missions and finding the right agents was a must. He would play a supervisory role while Sitwell would be in the field with whatever two agents they chose.

“Natasha Romanov, the Black Widow,” Maria said.

The stunning redhead’s photo stared back at them with a shrewdness in her eyes. Phil glanced at Nick Fury who kept his face schooled. He knew the two had struck up an odd relationship since her entry into SHIELD.

“Her specialty is deep background, covert ops and hand-to-hand. She has numerous contacts across the spectrum in Hydra, AIM and various other organizations prior to coming to SHIELD.” Maria turned to Phil and Nick. “She’s secretive and plays everything close to the chest. I doubt we’ve scratched the surface of her knowledge and capabilities.”

“She’ll never show all her cards,” Nick stated. “Romanov can speak seven languages fluently and blends into any environment whether it’s a runway in Paris or the red light district in Tokyo.”

“You don’t trust her?” Phil asked Maria.

Maria shrugged her shoulders. “I don’t like not knowing everything.”

“The only ones that even know she’s an Omega are us sitting in this room,” Nick countered. “She doesn’t need suppressants to mask her scent and she can be one of the most intimidating damn Alphas when she wants to be…courtesy of the Red Room.”

“That puts her several steps above every agent in SHIELD,” Phil said. “This ability alone makes her perfect for this team.”

Maria inclined her head in agreement. “She has proven herself more than once.”

“Next.” Phil was ready for the meeting to end. He checked his watch.

“Last, but not least.” Marie moved to the next agent. “Clint Barton, also known as Hawkeye. Expert marksman, infiltration and reconnaissance. He can disappear quickly and is practically impossible to track. Barton’s had our security in fits using the vents to access classified areas of the helicarrier and other facilities.”

“Which has been to our benefit,” Nick added. “The bad guys are getting better in their attempts to infiltrate SHIELD.”

“He’s more than an expert marksman, Maria,” Phil said. “No matter the weapon we’ve thrown at him, he never misses. I’ve seen the footage. By all accounts he’s the best sniper in the world.”

“Barton is not without concerns.” Maria took a seat at the conference table. “He’s practically unsociable since his arrival at SHIELD. Sitwell’s one of the few he’s willing to work with and there are several other senior agents more than capable. It’s the very non-Alpha-like behavior which has our attention.”

“I’ve read his file.” Phil forced himself not to check the time again. “His father was an Alpha who forced a bonding on his mother. It made for an abusive atmosphere for Barton and his brother. It’s an understandable reaction.”

“I would agree, Phil.” Maria leaned forward. “It’s not that he refuses to bond. It’s the fact he shuns any intimate contact with Omegas to the point that he’s celibate. He’s been asked to participate in the pool for unbonded Omegas when they reach their heat and Barton refuses. This goes beyond a bad childhood, in my opinion.”

“That’s some fucking discipline on his part,” Nick murmured.

“It also makes him a good fit for this team,” Phil asserted. “It lessens the likelihood of messy interpersonal relationships and keeps the mission at the forefront. Strike Team Delta is going to be taking the fight to Hydra on a new level. Barton and Romanov have indisputable successes in the field and proven their abilities on more than one occasion. That’s the team I want.”

Maria nodded. “I’ll ready their new orders.”

“Have them report to me first thing after lunch tomorrow,” Phil instructed.

Phil got to his feet and before he could follow Maria out, Nick said, “Phil, hold back.”

“Sir.”

Nick leaned forward with a concerned eye on his friend. “When you and your team get started, there’s going to be little downtime. Now, Romanov and the Alphas will be fine. You, on the other hand, haven’t had a heat in…well, hell I can’t remember when.”

“Nick, what’s this really about?”

“What happened to you shouldn’t stop you from finding someone, Cheese.”

“Someone in my position can’t be pegged as an Omega by our enemies. It happened once.”

“Bullshit. That’s never stopped someone like Stark who brags about his Omega nature to the press like it’s a badge of honor.”

“SHIELD can’t afford…”

“This isn’t about SHIELD.” Nick got to his feet and went to Phil. “The new suppressants Banner designed have masked you damn well and keeps the heats at bay, but you shouldn’t be alone like this. What happened to you was a bitch, Coulson, but don’t let it run your life.”

“You know it doesn’t. I have other priorities, as well you know. Nick, I appreciate the concern.”

“Don’t treat me like just another acquaintance, Phil. We’ve been through too much over the years. When we found you at that warehouse, you had been through hell and back. It took you over a year to recover. You came back from leave better in some ways, but worse in others.”

“I know that, but bonding with an Alpha is out of the question. It can never happen with the life I have now.”

“All I’m saying, Cheese, is let the heat come and get laid.”

Phil chuckled and Nick flashed a rare grin.

“I’ll think about it. Now, if you don’t mind, I have an important date I can’t miss.”

“Get out of here.”

Phil was out in the corridor and headed to his office thinking about the conversation with Nick. The event which had turned his life upside down was considered one of SHIELD’s best kept secrets.

The debriefing had been handled by Nick and Maria. The contents secreted away in a special vault and kept out of SHIELD’s systems.  No one could ever know the full extent of what Phil had endured, the aftermath or how deeply it had affected him.

The Alpha had been a reluctant participant. That much Phil knew. The encounter at the worst of Phil’s forced heat was filled with far more tenderness than he had ever hoped for even if had been unwanted. He’d never forget the whispered words of comfort and how the touch had enflamed his already willing body.

Nick had used every resource to find the unknown Alpha, but he remained elusive and Phil had no doubts the individual never knew just how much he’d gotten into his blood. That was one secret Phil kept to himself.

His dreams were filled with the anonymous Alpha, their moment together and how he had continued to remain such an integral part of his life.

Every time Phil considered allowing a heat and seeking out an Alpha, that night came back to him full force. He just couldn’t do it and he didn’t know why. _No, that’s a lie_ , Phil thought as he arrived at his office.

He wanted that Alpha back and more than a repeat of their night together. Phil wanted to spend the entirety of his heat with him without threats of death, torture and restraints. He wanted to see his face, to kiss him, to learn about the body which had taken him to the heights of intimate coupling.

No one, who had so much love to give, could be bad. Phil was sure of it. If he didn’t think it would lead to failure, Phil would get Nick to start another search for the Alpha.

Shaking his head, Phil chastised himself for fantasizing once again. He packed his briefcase in a hurry to get home.

~*~

Clint had met Natasha early on during his probationary period. It wasn’t long and they occasionally worked missions together. Seeing as how well they got along, Clint and Natasha began early morning workout sessions in the SHIELD gym.

The SHIELD population at large soon became aware of Natasha’s prowess and Clint was the only one willing to step onto the mats with her. Despite being an Omega, she was aggressive like an Alpha and Clint didn’t hold back one bit.

More often than not, he got quite a workout after being thrown around the mats for the better part of an hour. Twice, he had put Natasha on her back, but Clint suspected she gave him the opening on one occasion. He loved the challenge she offered and his skills were quickly improving in that area.

They got closer which Clint figured was due to how alike they were despite the opposite natures. Natasha confessed one evening that she and Fury had agreed to bond. She then threatened him with an inch of his life and his manly body parts to never disclose the secret even to God himself. He could see why a relationship such as that would work. Nick Fury was all Alpha and likely the only one outside of Clint she trusted. Not only that, the director was probably the only one her equal in that department which is how she preferred it.

The orders to report to Phil Coulson came to their emails at the same time. Clint met Natasha in the canteen for lunch.

“Strike Team Delta,” Clint said as he dug into his macaroni salad. “Has a nice ring to it.”

“Do you know this Coulson?”

“Just that only two people have a higher security clearance, Fury and God.”

“Sitwell’s good. Smart ass Alpha, but keeps it all business.”

“He is,” Clint agreed. “I guess Coulson’s the supervisory over missions. Means he’ll be sitting in his office most of the time. Fucking pencil pusher.”

“Fury trusts him.”

“He told you that?”

“Not in so many words. They go back a lot of years. Coulson hasn’t always sat behind a desk.”

Still not happy, Clint jabbed at his food with the fork. “Well, considering how high up he is with the brass, he probably hasn’t seen field work since I was in first grade.”

“I can’t believe you’re not happy about this, Clint.” Natasha smirked a little and raised an eyebrow. “Word has it we’re going to get the best missions, make a real difference playing good guys for a change.”

“Yeah, well, I’m not looking forward to a desk jockey second guessing us every step of the way.”

“Just do me a favor.”

“What’s that?”

“At least act like this is a good opportunity. There are other agents green with envy at not being on this team. Markham was whining about not being picked.”

Clint’s laugh was snide. “That I can do.”

After dumping their lunch trays, Clint and Natasha headed for Phil Coulson’s office. She knocked at the door and when they heard the voice, it was her that led the way.

Clint went to stand next to Natasha in front of Coulson’s desk and he looked to their new boss. At first sight, there was nothing extraordinary about the man. The well-pressed suit, the perfect Windsor tie and the neatly combed hair almost confirmed everything Clint thought. He was a pencil pusher, a bean counter, the kind of senior agent that other agents complained about.

Then it hit Clint. His knees almost gave away. The firm jawline, the way his hands moved files about, the thinning hair and the presence that filled the room. If it wasn’t for not being able to scent the Omega, Clint wouldn’t have known he was staring at the very man from that night in Queens so many years ago.

_Fuck_ , Clint thought.

“I beg your pardon, Agent Barton?” Phil said with furrowed eyebrows.

He had actually said that aloud. Clint took a deep breath and put on his SHIELD persona. He slid his shaky hands into the pockets of his black cargos.

“Nothing, sir. Sorry.”

“Is there a problem with being on this team?”

Clint could feel Natasha’s hard stare. “No, sir.”

“Make sure of that, Agent. We’re going to be SHIELD’s first line offense and with the Intel gathering, covert operations and other intense mission work you’re going to be a key member of this team.”

“No problem, sir,” Clint quickly answered. He could do this.

“Have a seat Barton, Romanov. Sitwell will be joining us shortly. Before he arrives, I want to go over the new training schedules.”

Heart pounding, Clint did and kept his focus. Never in his wildest dreams would he have ever thought to be face-to-face with the Omega he had violated. Clint couldn’t remember the last time he was as panicked as he was right now.

As soon as the meeting ended, with new mission parameters and schedules in hand, Clint escaped Coulson’s office and headed straight for his quarters. If he didn’t have a reason for getting his own place before, he sure as hell had one now.

Breathing heavy, Clint sat on his bed.

“Fuck.”

He took deep breaths and once he calmed down, Clint’s first thought was to leave SHIELD. He’d pack up his meager belongings, find his escape cache and head out of the country. That notion was quickly dismissed. Natasha wouldn’t hesitate to track him down and he knew well her capabilities. She was the closest he had to a best friend.

SHIELD might even join the hunt demanding answers and insuring he wasn’t a security risk.

Clint shook his head still scarcely able to believe the fucking coincidence. The Omega had been both his nightmares and his dreams. In the best of all possible fantasies he would be thanked for saving their lives. Anything more than that was just too painful to think about.

Reality was a different matter of course. Clint would be arrested for rape of an Omega. These days it carried a heavy penalty of at least two decades in prison. In years past, the abuse of Omegas was a common occurrence, but society had progressed and Omega rights were at the forefront. Alphas who abused their power over Omegas were now given harsh prison sentences. They were no better than pedophiles.

“Shit!” Clint ground out.

It occurred to Clint that Coulson didn’t know it was him. Why didn’t he? DNA sampling and intense backgrounds were required for SHIELD employment. As soon as his DNA went on file, it should have red-flagged him immediately.

The only answer was that Coulson had kept it a secret with the help of Fury and possibly AD Hill. It made sense. Being an Omega in his position made Coulson vulnerable. After being kidnapped, inducers injected to force his heat and then used in such a way, Coulson would take steps to make sure it never happened again. Clint would have done the same exact thing had their roles been reversed.

“Okay,” Clint said.

He got to his feet. Coulson didn’t know and he’d never need to. Nothing had to change except for Clint to keep his distance. That wasn’t hard. He kept contact with other Omegas at a minimum, aside from Natasha. She could mask her scent and his body reacted to her as if she was another Alpha. 

Clint was good at keeping secrets and this would be no different. Coulson likely wasn’t the office-man he took him for after their shared experience. For some reason, that comforted him.

The truth would remain in the past where it belonged.


	3. Chapter 3

One of the first things Phil noticed about Agent Clint Barton was his unwillingness to partake in drinking while on covert missions that required mingling with crowds. He brought it up to Sitwell during a meeting.

“Barton insists on not drinking anything that he doesn’t see come out of a bottle firsthand.” Sitwell shrugged his shoulders. “Just a quirk, I suppose.”

Phil began taking more interest in Clint and noted to himself how standoffish he was. Their debriefings were all business and the archer never stayed around afterwards. He had no cause to question Clint’s ability to do the job or any other discipline issues. It gnawed on Phil that he couldn’t get to know his agent better.

It was during one mission where Clint wrenched his shoulder long enough to put him out of commission for a month. While he was sidelined, another agent would temporarily step in so Barton could heal.

Phil caught up with Clint at the range.

“You’re supposed to be taking it easy, Agent Barton.”

Clint didn’t look back as he raised the experimental handgun with his right hand.

“I’m not using my left, sir. I like keeping my ambidextrous skills up to snuff. This is a perfect opportunity.”

Phil watched him hit the distant target and even though he couldn’t see it, there was no doubt Clint had hit dead center.

“It’s a strain on your left shoulder,” Phil commented.

Clint lowered the gun and proceeded to use his right to push the button for the magazine release. He set it down and picked up another full magazine. When he had difficulty, Phil stepped forward.

“Let me help with that.”

Taking the weapon out of reach, Clint said, “I got it.”

Phil backed off.

“Sorry, I’m used to doing for myself.” Clint set the gun down and let Phil put the magazine inside.

“SHIELD agents are infamous for their stubborn independence.” Phil smiled a little and handed the weapon back.

“Thanks. This is my last round. You’re right. It’s bothering my shoulder.”

Phil said nothing as Clint emptied the chamber at the paper targets.

“Listen,” Phil began. “I’ve been told I don’t socialize enough and if I don’t start, I might be ordered to attend the next SHIELD Christmas party. Romanov, Sitwell and Fury have asked that I go with them for drinks and dinner. You should come as well.”

Clint’s first instinct was to immediately decline. He tilted his head and grinned a little.

“Does that go for me as well, sir? I’m not known for my mingling abilities without a cover.”

“I hoped you’d take the hint.”

For once, the idea of spending off hours with other agents, even Phil Coulson, seemed like something he could do. Not only that, it sounded like fun and that he had missed.

“Okay. I’ll go clean up.”

Phil smiled. “We’re meeting in the garage in an hour.”

It was the first time Phil had seen an earnest smile from Clint. He was looking forward to the rare evening out.

~*~

In the nearly two years since becoming a part of Strike Team Delta, Clint had settled into SHIELD. He had gotten a small apartment in the city, spent off time with mostly Natasha and Jasper. Coulson joined on occasion keeping mum about his private life away from them.

The more time they spent together, the curiosity grew. Clint was itching to find out what Phil Coulson did on his own time. He never asked. It was too close, too dangerous.

Clint had fallen in love with Phil Coulson. He kept it guarded like a prized possession and Clint was almost sure Natasha was aware of his feelings. She knew him too well and wouldn’t push this issue. This garnered more trust from him than he’d ever handed anyone in his life despite the countless times they’d saved each other’s asses on their numerous missions together.

Of course, Clint had catalogued Phil’s loves despite not being a part of his private life away from SHIELD. The man had a passion for any and all Captain America related memorabilia. Clint had discovered it at seeing the good Captain’s shield emblazoned on a t-shirt that had been stuffed in the cushions of the couch he often crashed on. Phil Coulson loved his coffee, but he’d never met a donut he didn’t like. Clint knew this because he made a point of finding even the most exotic ones New York had to offer which was considerable.

What no one else knew that Clint discovered, was Phil had wide knowledge of Monster High, the dolls and other accessories. During a trek through the vents, he overheard Phil discussing the subject with Agent Donnelly as if he was an expert. Agent Donnelly had a young niece who wanted Monster High dolls for her birthday. Clint didn’t think he was supposed to know so he kept that particular secret to himself. It still made no sense.

It was a late afternoon on a Thursday with a holiday weekend ahead. SHIELD agents and others alike had scattered to enjoy the three days off. The corridors were vacant as Clint made his way to the canteen. He had a marathon of Doctor Who episodes he was looking forward to and before leaving, Clint was going to grab a meal before heading home.

He grabbed two sandwiches, leftover macaroni salad, a bowl of cantaloupe and two milks. Clint paid little attention to the kid sitting at a table coloring. It wasn’t uncommon for agents to bring their kids to work some days. Clint had just lifted the sandwich when he heard the kid’s voice.

“Hey.”

He turned. Her bright eyes almost glared at him.

“You can eat here if you want.”

“What?”

“Do wanna just sit by yourself like that?” She questioned as if it was the silliest thing in the world.

“I suppose not.”

Clint grabbed his tray and moved to sit across from the little girl. Her brunette hair hung past her shoulders. Strands fell near her eyes and Clint felt like putting it in a ponytail which was beyond his understanding.

“What’s your name?” She asked.

“Barton…Clint,” Clint amended. “You can call me Clint.”

She smiled brightly. “My name’s Skye. Are you an agent, too?”

“Yes. Are you?”

Skye giggled and shook her head. “No, silly.”

Clint grinned at her as she reached for a crayon. “You waiting on your mom or something?”

“My Daddy. He had a meeting. I hate them because I can’t go.”

“Well, I hate them because I have to go. They’re pretty boring.”

“I know you’re not supposed to tell me. I know what classified means.”

She was a smart kid. Clint had to give her that.

“How old are you?”

“I will be seven years old in three weeks,” Skye announced as if it was an accomplishment.

“I’m impressed. You’re pretty smart for your age.” Clint finished off most of his tray and leaned forward. “What are you drawing?”

“A horse. I’m making a bunch. That’s what I want for my birthday.”

It was close to a horse from what Clint could see. It reminded him of his circus days.

“Do you ride horses?” Clint asked.

“No, Daddy says it might be dangerous, but I see people do it all the time on TV and at the circus when he takes me.”

“Some are,” Clint said. “Want me to help?”

Smiling, Skye gave Clint a sheet of paper and pushed her crayon box over. He started on a horse, colored it and another one similar to the ones he had loved as a child.

“Those are pretty,” Skye commented.

“I used to ride horses all the time when I was a little older than you. The circus had twin foals which made them really special.”

“You were in a circus?”

Skye’s wide eyes made Clint’s heart warm.

“A long time ago. Anyway, their names were Jack and Jackie. I got to feed and ride them.”

“Where are they now?”

Clint didn’t have the heart to tell her how hard the circus life could be for animals.

“They’re on a ranch somewhere running and playing out on the range.”

The conversation got no further when Phil approached. Clint glanced up at him.

“Hey, sir. We’re doing horse art. Want to join us?”

“Another time, Barton.” Phil turned to Skye. “Get your stuff together, Skye.”

“Yes, Daddy.”

Clint smiled. “You have a daughter.”

“Yes, today couldn’t be helped. The sitter left a day early.”

Clint watched Phil help Skye put the items in her backpack wondering why his stomach was beginning to knot, almost painfully.

“Daddy,” Skye said. “Can Clint come? Please?”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, I am.” Skye turned to Clint. “Would you please come to my birthday party?”

“Party?” Clint was starting to feel a bit dizzy.

“If you don’t, Barton, I’ll never hear the end of it.”

How the words got out, Clint didn’t know. “Okay.”

“Thank you.”

Clint was blinded by the excited smile, but still numb.

“Have a good weekend, Barton.”

He watched them walk away hand in hand. Three weeks. Seven years old. That would be…Clint shook his head.

Clint got to his feet and started towards the quarters he still kept here. He nearly stumbled to his feet and caught himself. Then he began walking as his head swam with dates, times and past buried memories assaulted him until he built into a run.

He got to his quarters and slammed the door shut.

“No,” Clint breathed. “No!”

Screaming, Clint tore at the room ripping into anything he could get his hands on. By the time he finished, he collapsed onto the floor in the middle of the mess into broken sobs.

Phil and he had made a daughter. It was a family he’d never have, he could never be a part of. Life was too fucking unfair and this hurt more than anything he’d ever known. His chest hurt so much it felt like it was going to split open. Clint had a little girl named Skye.

It wasn’t supposed to happen, but her existence was undeniable. How could he remain at SHIELD now? But, could he leave her and Phil behind?

Was it possible to continue on as he had been? Skye’s innocent face appeared before him. Maybe he could love her from afar as he had Phil.

Never in his Clint’s miserable life had a child been possible. His childhood was marred with abuse from an Alpha father inflicting his drunken rages on Clint’s mother, himself and Barney. His brother had long ago disappeared from his life. SHIELD hadn’t even been able to locate him and the prevailing theory was Barney was likely dead as a result of his lengthy criminal activities.

Clint wiped the tears from his face and steadied his breathing. He had to get it together. Natasha had told him Phil wasn’t bonded, but he had doubted her. It didn’t matter now.

Skye was his and even though he couldn’t publicly say so, the least Clint could do was make her a large part of his life even though he’d only have a tiny portion of hers. It would be his most difficult undercover mission ever, but Clint would not walk away no matter Phil’s not returning his feelings.

The Clint of long ago would have holed up somewhere and got blinding drunk in self-pity. Not this time. Clint got to his feet and quickly cleaned up the mess he had made. He left the base with one target in mind. FAO Schwartz.


	4. Chapter 4

The last thing Clint ever expected to see when he got to Phil’s house was a literal white picket fence. The Cape Cod style home sat on a perfect middle-class tree lined street. This was one of those sappy Halmark family settings that always ended with ‘and they lived happily ever after’. Clint couldn’t believe his eyes.

He got out of his jeep with the stuffed horses in hand. Wrapping them had turned into a disaster and Clint tacked bows on their heads instead. He got to the door, raised his hand to knock, then changed his mind. He was getting tired of being nervous at every drop of a hat where Phil was concerned.

The door suddenly came open and Natasha was staring at him as if he’d lost his mind.

“Clint, I didn’t expect to see you here.”

“What the hell, Nat?”

“Can you keep the cursing to PG levels for once?” Natasha asked raising her eyebrow. She opened the door further allowing Clint inside.

“Just didn’t know you’d be here.”

“Fury brought me. Come on. The party’s out back.”

Clint gazed around the house taking in the normalcy. He followed Natasha through until they got to the back porch. Two tables with food and a large cake decorated with Monster High embellishments took center stage while various children played around the large backyard.

“That makes sense,” Clint muttered towards the Monster High doll on top of the cake.

“Clint!”

Skye’s squeal got everyone’s attention and he broke into a smile at seeing her racing towards him. The hug he got damn near brought tears to his eyes.

“You came!”

“I said I would.” Clint held up the stuffed horses.

“I love them!” Skye clutched them close to her chest. “Can I call them Jack and Jackie?”

“You bet.”

He watched Skye run to Phil and hold up the animals for him to see.

“Look, Daddy!”

“They’re beautiful!” Phil couldn’t hide his pleasure at seeing his daughter’s glee. “You should put them in your room until after the party.”

“I’ll put them on my bed.” Skye went to Clint. “You want to see my room, Clint?”

Clint was taken aback by the request and his eyes flew to Phil’s.

“You’re her new best friend,” Phil told him. “Go ahead.”

Skye took Clint’s hand and was pulled into the house.  After a thorough tour of Skye’s room, introductions to her favorite dolls, Clint helped her set the horses on her bed while making apologies to the ones who would need to be moved.

They went back to the party and Clint watched Skye run off to join her friends. He turned at Phil’s approach with a Monster High cup filled with punch.

“I think you can trust this drink.”

“Thanks.” Clint sipped it. “This is some party, sir.”

“We’re off the clock, Barton. It’s Phil.”

“Clint.”

“I’m of the firm belief that it’s essential for little girls to be spoiled on their birthdays without reservation.”

“I can’t argue that, sir – Phil.”

“Not many can upend a spot on Skye’s bed like you did with those horses,” Phil told him. “Of course, I’ll never talk her out of wanting to ride a horse now.”

“They’re not so bad. A beginner would need a tame filly to start out with.”

“You know horses?”

“A little. From the circus. It’s been a while since I’ve ridden.” The lull in the conversation had Clint thinking and he was up to taking more risks these days. “In fact, I know a stable not far that might have something docile enough.”

“Are you offering to teach Skye to ride?”

“Maybe you, too. It might make you more comfortable with her riding as well if you’re learning with her.”

“Huh.” Phil was thoughtful for a moment. “That might not be a bad idea. I’ll think about it.” He glanced over. “Clint.”

Clint could feel his cheeks warm at hearing Phil say his name. It was the first time.

This was still dangerous for him, even reckless. It could all be lost from him in a second if Phil ever discovered the truth, but Clint was beyond caring. As long as he was careful and didn’t hurt Skye and/or Phil, he could do this. They’d never be his family in the classical sense, but it was as close as he’d ever get and he wasn’t about to let the opportunity slide by.

~*~

Phil had to admit the riding lessons were a great idea. Clint had picked out their horses and they began with simple instruction and small trail rides. As Phil grew more comfortable on the animal, Skye was wanting to get more adventurous. He watched Clint’s patient teaching with admiration and how Skye wanted to get better and learn more. They’d gotten more than one comment on her abilities. The subject of horse shows came up, but Phil was nowhere near ready for Skye to take that step and Clint agreed.

It also meant spending more time with Clint which Phil was enjoying. More than once they came home with Skye falling asleep in the backseat. Clint would ask if he could take her inside and Phil didn’t mind in the least.

He had to admit that since her birth, his protective instincts had increased with each passing day. Now, he was seeing the benefits of stepping back when Clint came into their lives.

The pregnancy had been a shock and Phil was firmly entrenched in denial until Nick caught him crying over a stupid Captain America trading card he had lost in a bidding war that would have cost three times its value. Phil was taken to the lab for testing and when the results came back he nearly fell in shock if it hadn’t been for Nick catching him by the arm.

It was another trial of dealing with the aftermath of that night with the anonymous Alpha that had disappeared into the night.

With Clint’s presence in their lives, Phil’s fantasies of the Alpha had been replaced by an archer who was once standoffish and at times outright sullen. What had started out with fascination had turned into love that had deepened as he got to know Clint. Seeing his deep affection for Skye had only cemented Phil’s love for him.

Phil would have declared his intent to Clint were it not for the fact, that this Alpha had no interest in not just bonding, but also none in seeing an Omega through a heat. It was the first time since that night Phil considered coming off his suppressants. If Clint asked, he would in a heartbeat, but approaching him was out of the question. Clint could be as skittish as the horses he warned Skye away from. 

Several weeks after the horse lessons began a new mission landed on Phil’s desk. Reading it over, he sighed. There wouldn’t be any time in the foreseeable future for the three of them. Hydra was experimenting with some new biochemical weapon. The latest reports were vague, but what they knew was implied it’s danger to not just SHIELD, but to the world at large.

It could potentially take several months of Intel gathering considering the tight security surrounding it.

After briefing his team, Phil pulled Clint aside and they discussed Skye’s lessons and how best to handle the news. He saw the disappointment in Clint’s eyes and Phil wished he could offer him some comfort.

The tiny Hydra lab was hidden in the snows of Siberia. Sitwell had already acquired a small house as base of operations several miles away from the facility. Natasha found work at a bar not far where Hydra agents were known to congregate afterhours where she could use her considerable charms to get inside. Clint, on the other hand, was given a new identity with the right skills to get him a position as security. It would take considerable time for him to work from the outer perimeter to the inner complex to get to the more sensitive areas.

After two months progress had been made. Natasha had attached herself to one of the lab scientists who was so enamored with her, he started letting her drive onto the grounds to pick him up after work. More than once she had gotten inside nearly to the lab and her latest update suggested it wouldn’t be long and she’d make more inroads.

Clint had taken a bit longer. He befriended one of the supervisors and managed to work his way to the inner offices close by. It was a tricky maneuver, Phil knew. Hydra was notoriously paranoid and it had taken some creative work on his part to add to Clint’s persona’s to endear him further when a new background check was requested by Hydra.

The mission would be ran from the Sit Room on the helicarrier. Phil was called there where Maria was waiting.

“Where are we?”

“About ready to make our move,” Maria said as her and Phil studied the satellite imagery positioned over the facility. “Romanov is in the connecting lab and Barton is on his way to her. They’ll have McGill get them inside with his retinal scan, retrieve the Intel and make their way to Sitwell whose waiting with a team.”

“I take it McGill hasn’t proven interested in SHIELD.”

“No,” Maria answered. “Romanov says he recites Hydra propaganda as if it’s the Bible.”

“As soon as they’re out, I want the plane wheels up the instant they’re on board.”

“I would rest easier knowing exactly what they’re bringing us,” Maria told him. “Their latest Intel suggests it’s a drug Hydra wants weaponized.”

“Ma’am,” one of the techs said. “They’re moving.”

Phil and Maria watched as radar imagery showed Natasha’s form along with Clint’s moving inside the lab. The unconscious scientist was dragged with them and left on the floor. Natasha went to what appeared to be a vault and retrieved items from it.

A contingent of Hydra goons were soon headed their way.

“Break radio silence!” Phil ordered. “Get them out of there!”

“Strike Team Delta, eight tangos bearing down on your position. Evac immediately. Alpha Mike Foxtrot will be southeast your position in two minutes.”

Natasha and Clint were fighting their way out as they attempted to make their way to the waiting copter not far. Phil tensed when he saw that it appeared Clint had taken some kind of shot from a weapon aimed at him.

When they got to the evac, Phil breathed a sigh of relief at hearing the all clear once they got in the air. He glanced at one of the techs.

“Burn the base. I don’t want anything left of it.”

“Yes, sir.”

Phil was relieved he could still be all business when it came to Clint putting his life on the line. He was starting to question keeping his feelings to himself. Life was short and he didn’t want to waste a moment of it where Clint was concerned.

After secluding himself in his office for the better part of two hours thinking over the question of Clint, he was called back to the Sit Room.

“What is it?”

“Barton,” Maria said. “Romanov reported that half an hour after they left he complained he wasn’t feeling well. She just radioed he lost consciousness.”

“What happened?”

“We’re not sure. He was hit with something, but Romanov said they thought it was just a scratch.”

“What’s their ETA?”

“Forty-two minutes. His vitals have been weakening steadily and they’re providing what medical they can with what they have. Banner’s on his way.”

“We should position the helicarrier.”

“Already done,” Maria said. “It shouldn’t be long.”

Phil headed out on the tarmac and met the medical staff who had gurney with them. The plane landed and he was halfway to it when the doors opened. Clint was set on the gurney. An IV had already been started.

Looking down at him, Phil was alarmed at the pale face covered in perspiration.

“Report.” Phil stated failing to keep the alarm out of his voice.

“He was fine when we lifted off,” Natasha answered. They were walking quickly keeping close to Clint as she spoke. “Then he complained of being thirsty, nauseated and then dizziness before losing consciousness.”

“It appeared he was shot.”

“It was a minor injury, Coulson,” Natasha explained. “When I checked it on the way here, it looked as if it was getting infected.”

“Likely this drug they were weaponizing,” Phil said and he caught her nod.

They reached the infirmary where Clint was taken from them. Phil and Natasha stood in the doorway while Bruce Banner and the team began working on Clint. When he flatlined, Phil grabbed Natasha’s hand and gripped it.

After a dread-filled few minutes, they managed to bring Clint back. Phil and Natasha were ushered to a waiting room where they continued to wait an agonizing hour.

Bruce finally emerged looking haggard.

“How is he?” Phil asked as he stood.

“Let’s sit down.”

The three sat on the chairs and Bruce leaned forward.

“This new drug is unlike anything I’ve ever seen,” Bruce admitted. “Hydra must’ve crossed some serious ethical lines when they were experimenting with it.”

“What’s it doing to Clint?” Natasha asked.

“As you know Omegas have glands in their systems tied to their heats, the properties of which aid them in fighting infections and supporting their immune systems. Alphas, on the other hand, have unique genes which help with their immunity. Apparently, Hydra came up with a potent viral drug to undo it. This was a weapon aimed at Alphas. The bullet Clint took was laced with just enough of the drug to weaken his immunity.”

“He has an infection?” Phil questioned.

“It’s more than that, Phil. Clint’s genes came under attack and his immune system, genetically speaking, was compromised. At this point, we’re not able to fight the infections.”

“He’s dying,” Phil breathed. He leaned forward, trying to blink back the tears. “Jesus.”

“We’ve got him on a ventilator. I’d like to get him to New York. We can get a better understanding of what’s happening to him and hopefully find a way to fight it with more specialized equipment than what’s here.”

Phil nodded. “It’s already been done. Can we see him?”

“It’ll be through an observation window. We’re keeping him quarantined until we’re sure it’s not a contagion. Give us a few minutes.”

After Bruce left them, Natasha took Phil’s hand in hers.

“Clint’s too stubborn to die,” she informed him. “He has too much to live for.”

“I hope you’re right.”

“I’ve never seen two people more in love, but so damn oblivious of it.”

Then Phil looked at her. Despite the pain in her eyes, she still managed a quirk of a smile.

“What?”

“Clint’s so damn much in love with you, Phil. Skye’s been everything to him. The two of you have given him more happiness than I’d ever seen him have. He never had much of it.”

“He didn’t say a word.”

“You both are idiots.”

Phil rested his head on Natasha’s shoulder. “We are.”


	5. Chapter 5

It was several hours later when Clint was transferred to a private hospital. Nick and Maria joined in the wait for word on Clint’s condition. Phil spoke to Skye, said little about Clint, and arranged for her to stay with a friend for the time being.

The following day, Bruce appeared. He went straight to Phil.

“We need to talk, privately.”

“Natasha’s practically Clint’s family,” Phil replied.

Bruce nodded and the three headed to a conference room. After all were seated, the doctor removed his glasses before starting.

“We think we’ll be able to help Clint. It’s a long shot.”

“How?” Phil asked.

“It’s a form of gene replacement therapy. With a compatible donor, the new genes can better fight these infections.”

“Do you have a compatible donor?” Natasha questioned.

“Not that we can find.”

“But you said…” Phil began.

“Yes, I know,” Bruce interrupted. “A genetic match is also an option.”

“The only genetic match is his brother,” Phil supplied. “SHIELD believes he’s dead. There is no other family we’re aware of.”

“That’s where you’re wrong,” Bruce answered slowly. He shook his head and rubbed his tired eyes. “After coming up empty in SHIELD’s database, we went outside in hopes of finding a compatible donor. That’s where we found his genetic match, Phil.”

“I don’t understand.” Did Clint have a relative he didn’t know about?

“Skye is Clint’s genetic match.” Seeing that the words weren’t sinking in, Bruce leaned in further. “Phil, you and Clint are Skye’s parents. I don’t know what happened, but…”

“I do.” Phil managed to get to his feet. “The Alpha,” he murmured.

“Phil?” Natasha’s eyebrows furrowed. “Is it true?”

“Several years ago I was abducted and tortured for information. They gave me inducers hoping to compel me to talk. When I wouldn’t, rather than let me die from my heat and everything they’d done to me, they found Clint and somehow coerced him into mating. When I was rescued, Clint got away and my captors were killed.”

“Wow,” Bruce said.

“It explains why Clint’s remained celibate all this time,” Natasha said keeping her voice low. She looked at Phil. “You, too, it seems.”

“With Skye as a donor, we might be able to save him,” Bruce told Phil.

“Maria can bring her here. I’ll talk to Skye.”

Phil was still reeling from the revelation as he moved around the room. Bruce left them and Natasha moved to stand close.

“Clint never said a word.”

“He was afraid, Natasha. It’s the only explanation.”

“Do you think he knows about Skye?”

“Yes, I do. He’s been so careful not to get too close, but was never far away either. I can’t imagine how painful it must have been for him all this time.”

“I don’t think it was,” Natasha said taking Phil’s hand. “He seemed to relish every moment with her and you, too.”

“If Clint makes it…”

“He will,” Natasha affirmed. “Don’t think otherwise.”

“Things will change after this. I’ll make sure of it.”

Still worried on Clint’s survival chances, Phil pulled Natasha into his arms.

~*~

It was an hour later that Phil sat with Skye and did his level best to explain how Clint needed their help. The worry and fear filled her eyes, but his stalwart little girl was determined. Although, she didn’t fully understand the how of it, Skye was delighted at the news of Clint being her parent. She was quick to agree to help Clint.

After some begging and because Phil didn’t have the heart to deny her, they were allowed to see Clint who remained on the ventilator. They donned masks and went to the room.

The machines and tubes were overwhelming and Phil couldn’t help but admire Skye’s bravery as they approached Clint. She took hold of Clint’s hand, kissed it through the mask.

“I love you.”

Phil wiped a tear from his cheek at the declaration. It would be several hours before they’d know if the treatment would work.

~*~

The first thing Clint felt when consciousness finally came was the feeling of choking. He instinctively began to struggle and as his eyes opened, hands held his arms. A moment later, the tube was removed and he coughed trying to catch his breath.

“Easy, Clint.”

Bruce was over him looking into his eyes.

“The tube is gone.”

Clint tried to talk, but his throat hurt too much. It was relieved by an ice chip in his mouth.

“Where am I?” Clint asked, his voice just barely above a whisper.

“You’re in New York at the hospital,” Bruce explained. He gave Clint another ice chip. “I want you to rest.

Clint nodded and his eyes closed, sleep overtaking him.

When he woke next, he found Phil sitting in a chair near his bed reading a book. Phil set it aside at seeing him.

“How are you feeling?”

“Like I got beat in submission by Nat plus the worst hangover ever.”

Phil had a small smile.

“How long have I been here?”

“Three days. You gave everyone quite a scare. Do you remember what happened?”

“The mission. They did something to me.”

“Yes, I’ll explain everything later.”

“Is Nat okay?”

“She’s fine. Fury took her home. She wore herself out watching over you. Today’s my shift.” Phil gave Clint a sip of water. “You’ll be on clear liquids for the next day or two.”

“When can I break out of this place?”

“Hopefully in a few days. Bruce says your bloodwork has improved considerably.”

Clint nodded. “The Hydra lab?”

“Burned. This weaponized drug was designed for use against Alphas. We’re still determining if it was manufactured in larger quantities for utilization. At the very least, we can now fight its effects should it be used against other Alphas, thanks to you and Natasha.”

“Good to know.”

“I’ll let Bruce know you’re awake and up for an examination.”

“Sir, thank you.”

Phil’s smile was the most tender he’d ever seen.

~*~

It took a few more days for Clint to begin feeling normal. By the time he was ready to be released, Phil showed up with a wheel chair.

“No way. I’m walking.”

“Into the chair, Agent Barton,” Phil ordered.

“You’re seriously doing this?”

The firm look brokered no arguments and Clint sighed as he sat in the chair. After getting a few prescriptions, signing out and one final look over from Bruce, Phil pushed him down the hallway and into the elevator.

When they reached the parking garage, Clint’s eyes widened at seeing Lola looking pretty in a parking spot.

“You brought Lola?” Phil opened the door and Clint stood. “You don’t let anyone touch Lola.”

“There are only two exceptions to that rule now. Get in.”

Clint did and after Phil parked the wheelchair, he was soon behind the wheel. Once out of the parking garage, Clint breathed in the fresh air. After a few minutes he realized Phil was going opposite his apartment.

“Sir, you’re going the wrong way.”

“No, I’m not.”

“My apartment is in the opposite direction.”

“That’s not where we’re going,” Phil simply informed him.

“Where are we going?”

“You’re coming home with me to recuperate.”

Feeling panicked at the thought, Clint shifted in his seat. “Sir, that’s not really necessary. I can recover at my place.”

“I’m not sure if I trust you to care for yourself adequately.”

“Well, I’ve got nearly 24 hours of Doctor Who episodes to watch. The David Tennet ones, most especially.”

“It’s taken care of,” Phil assured him. “Besides, you’re not a true fan unless you marathon the classic episodes first.”

“I’ve never heard such a thing,” Clint grumbled. “Seriously, sir, I can manage myself. I don’t need anyone taking care of me.”

“Skye will be disappointed if you’re not there, Clint. You don’t want that, do you?”

“That’s cold, sir. Using your kid like that.”

Phil grinned. “I’m an Agent of SHIELD, Barton. We’re not above using any means at our disposal.”

“Not fair. I can’t say no and you damn well know it.” Clint fiddled with his seatbelt. “She’s okay, isn’t she? My close call didn’t upset her?”

“It did, but she was very brave. You’d be proud of her.”

Clint was, but he kept silent. Little was said during the drive to Phil’s. He couldn’t wait to see Skye and if he was to spend the next week at their home, it would take everything in him to keep a safe respectable distance. Clint wasn’t sure that was possible. He loved Phil and Skye too much.

~*~

When they got to Phil’s, Clint was shuffled into the guest room. The short trek had worn him out and he was soon asleep. Hours later when he woke, he sat up to see Skye peeking through the slightly ajar door.

“You can come in,” Clint cajoled.

Skye edged into the room. “Are you better now?”

“Much better.” Clint smiled and held out his arms. Skye came over and hugged him. She crawled into his lap and kept her arms tight around his neck. “It’s okay. I’m gonna be fine.”

“Good. You can never leave again.”

Closing his eyes, Clint kept her close. It wasn’t in him to tell her that he would have to leave. After he swallowed down the cry inside, Clint took a deep breath and pulled back.

“Where’s your Daddy?”

“In the kitchen fixing dinner. He said I wasn’t supposed to wake you.”

“You didn’t. Tell him I’m going to take a shower and I’ll be out soon.”

“Okay.” Skye gave him a kiss on the cheek before scrambling off his lap and hurrying out of the room.

For the first time, Clint was having serious doubts if he could do this. Leaving still wasn’t an option. He couldn’t take being away from Phil and Skye. Clint needed them too much now and that was more than enough reason to back off. He would stay just a few days and go back to his place. He could resume the riding lessons for a little while and then slowly distance himself. That was his only solution at this point and not a very pleasant one.  

Clint emerged from the shower into a change of clothes from the bag that Nat had dropped off. She had left a short-worded note in his things to not overdo it and not to show up at the gym until he took a full two weeks off.

Phil was setting the table.

“How are you feeling?”

“Still tired, but I’m good.”

“Sit. Bruce said to keep your meals free of heavy carbs.”

“You have to sit next to me, Clint,” Skye declared.

“Skye,” Phil said. “What did I tell you?”

“Sorry. Will you please sit next to me?”

“Sure.”

“Daddy sits there.” Skye pointed to another chair next to where Clint would be sitting.

Clint took his chair and as they ate, Skye chatted about school, her friends and how she missed her riding lessons. The entire meal was another one of those diabetic-inducing Halmark moments and Clint enjoyed every moment of it.

Afterwards, Clint was on the couch while a classic Doctor Who episode played on the TV. He was joined by Skye who had little interest in the show, but kept busy with a new coloring book. Clint glanced at Phil as he sat watching the show.

It didn’t take any time for exhaustion to overtake him and Clint felt silly having both Skye and Phil taking him to the guest room.


	6. Chapter 6

After seeing Skye off to school, Phil brought Clint out back where they sat on opposite ends of the porch swing. He hadn’t noticed the treehouse before.

“Does she like the treehouse?”

“She loves it. Fury, Jasper and I nearly killed ourselves building the damn thing. If it wouldn’t have violated a dozen SHIELD regs, Nick would have had SHIELD techs put it together.”

“Including sophisticated radar, self-defense armor, enemy tracking software and the ability to fly,” Clint said with a grin.

“He bitched the entire time about the skylight. It’s bulletproof, by the way.”

Clint laughed. “On the off chance Hydra ninjas repel from a helicopter aiming for a treehouse filled with Monster House dolls.”

“Don’t give him any more ideas.”

The conversation lulled for a bit. Phil shifted towards Clint.

“I told Bruce not to tell you everything about what exactly made you sick.”

“It was some virus, he said.”

“Partly.” Phil took a deep breath before beginning. “The drug was aimed to compromise an Alpha’s immune system by targeting the genetic structure. In order to help you, a compatible genetic donor was needed. There wasn’t one.”

“What did he do?”

“Bruce discovered you had genetic match, Clint.”

“My brother’s dead, sir. Do I have a relative I don’t know about?”

“More like one you do know. Skye was yours and she was the donor for gene replacement to cure you.”

The second the words were out, Clint could feel the color drain from his face. He couldn’t speak.

“It was you that night when I was abducted.”

Clint scrambled to his feet and stepped back. “I’m sorry, sir. I never wanted that to happen. Just don’t tell Skye. I’ll leave and…”

Phil was already up and trying to calm Clint. “It’s okay, Clint. I don’t blame you for what happened.”

Tears were already forming at the corner of Clint’s eyes and he was panicking, looking for an escape.

“I should rot in prison for what I did to you! I raped you!”

“No!” Phil firmly replied. “I don’t believe that for one second!” He dropped his hands. “What happened between us were you saving our lives, Clint. We wouldn’t have Skye.”

“Oh, god. She doesn’t know, does she?”

“She knows you’re her parent. The rest of it, maybe we can tell her when she’s older and better able to understand.”

“I couldn’t take you knowing. At first I thought you’d have me locked up, but then I didn’t want you to hate me.”

“I would never hate you. Especially for that. None of us would be standing here today if it weren’t for you. Do you believe me, Clint?”

Swiping away the tears on his cheek, Clint nodded.

“Please sit. Let’s talk about what happened.”

Phil didn’t go back to the porch swing until he was sure Clint wasn’t going to run.

“My cover was blown during an op recovering black market Omega inducers. It’s what they used to bring on my heat. It was theorized it made me unusually fertile despite not being bonded to an Alpha.”

“They told me it couldn’t happen.”

“I doubt they were considering the side-effects of the drugs.”

“Are they dead?”

“Yes. It’s part of the reason why no one ever discovered your identity.”

Clint nodded. “I was approached in a bar. The guy offered a lot of money, but no details. I turned him down, but they spiked my drink. I would never have done it, Phil. They said they’d kill me if I didn’t.” He let out a huff. “Even said they’d let us go if we bonded.”

“You know they were lying.”

“I knew better. The only thing I could think of was do it and try to get out of there. I was pretty stupid then, self-preservation being what it was.”

“You bought us enough time for SHIELD to find me.”

Unable to look Phil in the eyes, Clint toyed with a frayed thread on his shirt. “What happens now?”

“What do you want to happen?”

“I probably should be reassigned. I never meant to intrude on your life with Skye.”

“Is that what you want, Clint? To leave?”

“God, no.” Clint rubbed his face. “I don’t want to cause you or her any pain. I’ve done enough as it is.”

“Clint, the last thing any of us wants is you to leave. You mean the world to Skye and…”

When Phil stopped, Clint shifted his gaze to him. There was something in his eyes. Not the hate he expected, but opposite and Clint was too afraid to define it.

“To me,” Phil finished. “We want you.”

“What?”

“What I’m so badly saying is that we love you, Clint.” Phil moved closer. “I love you. It didn’t start that night, but it did when I found you drawing pictures with Skye in the canteen.”

Clint shook his head. “Not me. You can do a hell of a lot better than me. I’m not parent material.”

“Skye would disagree and that’s one time I won’t argue with her. You’re amazing with her, Clint.” Phil shifted back. “Listen, I understand if you don’t feel the same about me, but Skye needs you in her life.”

“Never said I didn’t.”

“Say that again?”

“I mean, I’ve loved you almost from the second I stepped in your office. I felt selfish for wanting to spend so much time with you and Skye. Thought I was a sick perv for wanting another shot at that Omega, show him how I’d want to love him.”

Phil scooted closer to Clint, took hold of his hands. “You belong with us, Clint. You’re a part of this family and we love you. Will you stay with us?”

“Are you sure?”

“Never in my life have I wanted anything more.”

Leaning in, their lips met in promise of a bright future together.

 

**Epilogue**

**One Year Later**

Clint and Phil were clearing the breakfast dishes after seeing Skye off with Natasha for a day of girl shopping and a pedicure.

“You’re asking for trouble, you know,” Clint said tossing the towel at Phil.

“What do you mean?” Phil wiped down the table.

“Natasha may be badass SHIELD agent who can take down any number of Hydra goons, but she’s as girly as they come including shopping until the stores can’t take it anymore. They’ll buy matching pink sparkled purses with outfits to boot.”

“I’ll risk it,” Phil grinned.

They went to the kitchen and stood side by side rinsing and filling the dishwasher.

Phil nudged Clint with his hip.

“What do you think of the name ‘Jason’ or maybe ‘Joshua’?

Clint looked at him curiously. “I don’t know. Never thought much about names.”

“Maybe you should.”

“I got a week off, Phil. No more aliases,” Clint warned.

Phil ducked his head down focusing on rinsing the plate before giving it to Clint.

“It’s not for an alias.”

It took Clint a moment for it to sink in. He stilled, turned to Phil and took the plate out of his hand.

“What are you saying?”

“I sent Skye with Natasha so I could surprise you. Maybe a boy this time around?”

Clint’s face broke into a smile and he pulled Phil close. “Or another dozen girls!”

Phil laughed and kissed Clint. “I’m warning you now, I turn into a crying psychopath the first two months.”

“I’ll take it. I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

 

END


End file.
